


Firing Range

by jensenacklesruinedmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Dean is a Tease, Fallen Castiel, Flirting, Fluff, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesruinedmylife/pseuds/jensenacklesruinedmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from DIRTYOVERCOATS:</p><p>"so they have a firing range in the bunker</p><p>season 9 spoilers: Dean lines himself up against Cas’ back to teach him to shoot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firing Range

“This is ridiculous,” Cas sighs, flipping the handgun over in his hands.

Dean stands behind his shoulder and chuckles, “Yeah, Sam thought so too, after the second trial, and he shot way off target.”

“But Sam is human, has always been human.” He’s frowning at the gun now, analyzing it. And then Dean says it.

“You’re human now, Cas.”

Cas tenses immediately, and Dean regrets bringing it up, again, but he has to say it, has to make Cas understand that he can’t just smite people anymore.

“You’ve gotta learn to fight like one.”

“I’m aware of that, Dean,” Cas responds, clearly agitated. He hates being human, being vulnerable. But he knows Dean is right. It doesn’t look like he’ll be getting his grace back any time soon, so he exhales, lifting the gun with one hand.

“Oh, no no no,” Dean says.

“What’s wrong?”

“You gotta use both hands, okay? Or the kick’ll knock you back.”

“The…kick?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yes, Cas, the kick. The opposing force of the bullet, ya know, when it leaves the chamber?”

Cas squints, trying to understand what Dean is referring to, but Dean waves it off. “Never mind, you’ll feel it when you shoot. Go on, then, two hands.”

Cas turns to face the target again, holding the gun straight out in front of him, and he’s ready to shoot until he hears Dean’s voice again.

“No, no,” he begins, and it’s Castiel’s turn to roll his eyes.

“What now?”

“You gotta stand at a slight angle, like - ugh, here.”

Dean steps forward and places one hand on Castiel’s shoulder, the other on his hip, and nudges one side of him a little.

“See? Like that, and then-“

Dean moves the hand that was on Castiel’s hip and cups his elbow.

“-you just position your arms like this-"

Dean slides the hand that was on Castiel’s shoulder down his arm to straighten it, then moves it back to rest on his shoulder again.

“There.” He says. “Try it.”

Dean’s face is millimeters from Castiel’s neck and it makes a shiver run down the fallen angel’s spine. That’s something else he’s going to have to get used to - physical reactions to close proximity.

“Dean, I -” he starts, because he’s trying to concentrate, but he can’t focus when the hunter is so close to him, breath hot on his neck, hands holding him still.

“Shhh,” Dean whispers, and he knows he’s driving Cas nuts right now, standing so close, but he thinks it’ll help. Really. “Just breathe,” he tells Cas, “relax, and shoot.”

The shot that rings out startles them both, and Cas now knows what a kick is. Luckily, Dean is prepared for that, so the sudden force doesn’t knock them back too far.

The bullet hits the targets abdomen, and Cas is relieved, having doubted that he could hit the target at all.

Dean is impressed. He moves his hands but they don’t leave Castiel’s body as he slides them down to rest on the other man’s waist.

“Good job,” he says, voice low, lips brushing the skin on the back of Cas’s neck.

When he hears Castiel’s breath hitch, Dean takes three steps back, letting go of Cas completely and walking calmly toward the stairs.

“Keep practicing!” He yells over his shoulder.

Cas still stands in the same position, although his muscles now feel like jelly. He can practically hear Dean smirking as he makes his way up the stairs, humming innocently.

_Damn you, Dean Winchester._


End file.
